Experiment 4007214
by Chimalis
Summary: Over 150 years have passed since the peaceful death of Uzumaki Naruto. A tale of hope, endurance, and struggle.
1. Prologue 1

_Alright, to begin with_

_This story is of my own rendering, but the original characters of the Naruto story belong to Kishimoto. Oh, how I wish they belonged to me though . . . . _

_Anyway, the few other characters that appear in this story belong to me, __**Chimalis**__. They include: Jin, Mako, Tatsu, Kane, and Mika. There are a few others mentioned, but are nameless at the current stage._

_I would like to point out that I put a lot of hard work and thinking into this story to make it seem right and not something that appeared of the top of my brain. This is not a insert character name here and OC story. I cannot stand the Sasuke/My pretty sparkly most beautiful girl in the whole world who is also super strong original Character fan fictions that make no sense because the stoic ninja boy with a glacier for a heart suddenly and without reason fell head over heals for some girl that came out of nowhere. T__hat is not a character; that is the definition of a Mary Sue. However, there are a few, well written, Sasuke/OC stories out there. A few._

_Anyway, enjoy and comment if you feel like it._

_+ __+ _

Over 150 years have passed since the peaceful death of Uzumaki Naruto, 6th Hokage, who was later declared a legend "The Spiral Lighting" and the strongest Kage in history. None have so far passed this feat, and for the most part, nobody wants to strip the legend of his title.

Konahagukure has not changed in the last century, it adapted to new technology along with the rest of the Land of Fire. Pipes and antennas have been added to the buildings; the town still sits inside the strong walls of the Village.

The mountain side that is carved and engraved with the faces shows the faces of the seven Hokages. Only one face has been added since Uzumaki's death. Naruto died of a peaceful death at the old age of 95, smiling even in death. His face on the monument is boasting his trademark thousand-dollar grin.

It is in this peaceful place where our story starts.

A short girl dressed in teal robes, reaching down to her ankles stood on the roof of the building silently, not wanting to startle the young boy in front of her. The young boy was staring up at the monument, lost in his thoughts.

The girl stood little over 5'2", her hair was going grey, but one could tell it had once been a beautiful dark black. She appeared to be little older than eleven. She wore a white, slightly beat up hitai-ate (forehead protector) on her forehead under her bangs, the ends rippling behind her to her shoulders. She carried a similarly beat up staff much taller than her, engraved with the Leaf Symbol engraved in the head. Despite her size and young appearance, she holds her head tall and gives off the appearance of someone much more mature for her age; she opened her mouth and called out in a voice loud enough to be heard but soft enough not to draw attention,

"Skipping class again, Tatsu?"

The young boy wheeled around in shock, but his fear instantly melted into a broad grin that matched the carved face of the 6th Hokage behind him. He stood up and approached the young girl, his arms open wide.

"Jin baa-chan!"

THWACK

The solid wood staff collided with the young lads head.

"How many times have I told you Tatsu, don't call me that! I'm not old!"

Jin said, with a look of irritation on her face.

"But," Tatsu said, sitting down on the roof.

"Jin baa-"

a fierce glare flew his way

"ah, -sama."

"Jin-sama, you must be around,"

Tatsu counted on his fingers and had gone around the ten fingers over six times when he looked up to meet the girls eyes.

"Jin-sama, you must be over 120 years old!",

He said with flourish, raising his arms in the air. This earned him another whack on the head.

"Please don't remind me, you're making me feel old."

"Aww,"

Tatsu stood up, rubbing his head; he bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, dodging a fist.

"You look less than half of that."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

_sigh_

"That's why I travel, when I'm traveling, people think I'm still a little kid. As soon as I get back here, people are coming at me, offering to help me cross the road or carry packages like I'm a . . . a . . . an old lady!",

She exclaimed, agitation showing.

"But you are an old lady, Jin baa-chan"

Tatsu said, earning him another whack in the chin.

"So, why were you cutting class? I walked by the Academy and Mayuri-sensei seemed to be tearing her hair out?"

Jin asked, looking at Tatsu with a look that told him that he might as well tell the truth.

"I know how to do everything, and when I don't, she makes a huge deal about it! I just needed a fun day for once."

Tatsu sighed.

He looked up at the monument with a look of longing.

"Jin ba-, oh, -sama. Can you tell me about the sixth again?"

Jin looked up at the carved face and a faint smile crept on her lips.

_They really got a good likeness of him_

She looked at the young child next to her

"Okay, but first, let's get back to the academy."

The two where approaching the gates of the Academy when Tatsu suddenly called out, surprising Jin.

"Mako! Look who I found!"

A young girl about Tatsu's age turned around, her pale lavender eyes and blonde hair a dead give away of who her grandparents where whirled around at the sound of her friends voice. Her eyes sparkled when she saw who accompanied her good friend.

"Jin baa-chan!"

She ran up and hugged Jin tightly around the waist. Jin looked down fondly at the girl and patted her head.

"Hey, Mako. Is your father around?"

The girl looked up at Jin with a look of utter adoration.

"He's on his way to pick me up, Jin baa-chan."

"HEY! How come you don't whack her for calling you that."

The two girls turned to see Tatsu looking irritated. The girls stuck their tongues out at him and broke out into giggles.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Jin looked up and saw she was standing in the shadow of Kane Uzumaki.

In his Chunnin vest, his gold hair stood out even more. He had inherited his father's smile too. His pale white eyes squinted with contained laughter. He looked down at Jin with a look that told that he knew her entire story and held the utmost respect for her.

"Jin-sama, it is great to know you are doing well."

"You too Kan-kun,"

She said grinning, using his nickname from years back.

He blushed as his daughter and Tatsu broke into suppressed laughter.

"Oh dear, I had hoped you had forgotten that you used to call me that," he said, now smiling himself.

"Do not forget young man, I have known you since you were in diapers."

Jin turned to Tatsu and gave him one final tap on the head with her staff, this one softer that the times before.

"I'll see you later bozu. Stay out of trouble till then, k?"

He grinned back,

"You can count on me baa-chan"

Jin sighed exasperatedly,

"You never learn do you?"

She then turned to Kane,

"I assume that I'll see you at the meeting later?"

He gazed down at her,

"I'll be there once I get Chizo to bed. She's turned three last month."

Jin's eyes widened in surprise,

"Really? It seems only yesterday that Hinata was nursing **you**! Oh, how time flies."

She shook her head and turned to go down the street.

She called over her shoulder,

"Take care of your father Mako. I'll see you at the meeting later Kane. "

And with that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Kane gazed after her and murmured to himself,

"There goes a very brave girl."

"And an old one at that, " Tatsu piped up.

Kane turned to the young children before him,

"Tatsu, your mother called, you're coming home with us."

Mako grinned, "Yay! Tatsu's coming home with us!"

The three started their walk down the main drag of Konaha, their voices filling the late spring afternoon.

"Hey father?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop by the cemetery on the way home?"

"What?! Why?"

"Because Tatsu and I wanna see the 6th's grave!"

"Yeah! Can we?"

_sigh_

"Alright"

"Yay!"


	2. Time to Fess Up 2

Later that week, Kane was stuck with baby sitting duty. He had taken Tatsu and Mako to the park, where they had gone to the monuments after getting ice cream.

"What's this statue of Kane-san?" Tatsu asked.

Peering up, the Chunnin replied.

"This here is a monument to the late Team 10.

They weren't killed, but after the last one of them had died, the Hokage had the monument constructed so they could be remembered."

"Way to go Grandpa!" Mako giggled.

"Yes,"

Kane said, scooping Mako up and sitting her on his shoulders

"That was very nice of Grandpa Naruto, wasn't it?"

"Well well, what have we here?"

The trio spun around and were greeted by the grinning face of an eleven year old girl with a backpack.

"Cari-chan!"

Mako squealed and grabbed the girl in a bear-hug.

Katsu sighed

"Girls . . ."

Kane chuckled

"Cari, what are you doing in Konaha? Aren't you attending the Academy in Suna?"

The young girl looked up through brown bangs into Kane's white eyes.

"I am, but we have vacation right now. So mum sent me here to visit Aunt Mika."

"Alright, that's good to know. Her baby's due in a few months, so she needs all the help she can get."

"Would you like to join us for a picnic lunch?"

The group sat down under the big elm tree in the center of the park and sat in silence for several minutes.

It was Mako who broke the silence.

"Daddy, what happened to Jin-sama?"

Kane turned, startled by her question.

"What do you mean?"

Mako looked uncomfortable, like she was trying to decide what words to choose.

"Well, why does she look like she's our age? Tatsu said that she told him she's over 120 years old."

Kane nodded,

"That's true, she is over 120 year old."

"You mean the girl in the teal robes?"

Mako piped up, before continuing.

"I've seen her; she's visited Suna a couple times."

"How did she get all those scars?"

Cari turned to Mako, surprised.

"What scars?"

Mako looked at Kane, who nodded briefly.

"It was before Chizo was born. I forget where, but we were at a gathering of some kind and someone spilled sake all over her robes. She went upstairs to change, and I followed her to make sure she wouldn't get lost, cuz it was a big house. Anyway, she had left the door open a crack and from what I could see, she was covered from head to toe in scars and stitches. What happened to her?"

Kane sighed sadly.

He gazed out over the park, at the monuments and forests that made Konaha the wonderful place it was.

"I had been hoping you would ask when you were older. Do you really want to know?"

Tatsu, Mako, and Cari all nodded their heads silently, eyes on Kane.

He sighed again.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know. Your mother's going to kill me when she found out I told you."


	3. A Tale of War 3

_WOOT! Chapter 3 is up!_

_This chapter is told from Kane's point of view, but its what Naruto told him. So Kane is passing the story down to the trio the way Naruto passed it down to him. Enjoy._

_+ __+ __+ __+ _

Jin came into our lives at the end of the War.

Naruto had told me everything, so naturally, I told the kids the same way he had told me.

It was over. Konaha had won. The Sound Village was a battlefield, the dead nin lying dead. Orochimaru had been killed by Sasuke. Konaha had suffered losses, but it was nothing in odds compared to the Sound ninja who had died or been taken prisoner.

The entire Rookie Nine had been made Chunnin, Jonin, or ANBU since the time skip.

After this battle, Tsunade had hung up her coat and had passed the title of Hokage on to Naruto; he had definitely earned it.

"Naruto, let's go!"

Uzumaki Naruto turned back to the owner of the voice.

"I'll be right there, Sakura-chan!"

The Kyuubi container picked his way through the rubble of what once had been Otogakure. Jumping over broken cement and piping, he looked back at the wasteland.

"Thank Kami it's finally over."

Something caught Naruto's eye as he started his return to the medic kunoichi.

Iron bars sticking out of a crushed piece of cement. And something glistened on the floor. It smelled like . . .

**Blood. Its blood, kit. Something's in there.**

_Can you tell what it is?_

**It's a human. Alive, but fading fast.**

_If it's a Sound ninja . . ._

**No, it's something else. It's not a Sound ninja, but-**

Kyuubi was then cut off by Naruto yelling at the top of his lungs,

"Sakura! Hinata! Tsunade! We need medic nin NOW! There's someone in here!!!!"

The three women's heads whipped around, and they raced over to where Naruto stood.

The four stood before the wreckage.

Whoever, _whatever_, was stuck in there, it would be hell to get them out.

The wall had collapsed and was propped up against a metal cinderblock, several of them. Shattered glass littered the ground. Rusty bars and pipes making even walking treacherous. The wall had fallen so it was laying about two feet above the ground, creating a little cave.

It was in this cave that someone was trapped, and dieing fast.

Naruto crouched down and tried to lift the wall, but it wouldn't budge.

He turned to the three medic nins.

"Guys, c'mon, I need your help! We gotta get them outta here!"

With their combined efforts, plus several minutes of grunts and gasps, they had lifted the wall so they could get into the cave.

But it did nothing to prepare them for what they saw.

It was a girl.

No more than eleven years old,

lying in her own blood.

Sakura gasped, hands covering her mouth.

Hinata choked back a sob and pulled Naruto close, tears pricking her eyes.

Even Tsunade flinched.

They all started when they heard a raggedy, raspy gasp come out of her.

"She's still alive!!" Naruto yelled.

The three ladies immediately sprang into action, grabbing a stretcher and gently lifting pulling the girl from the cave.

Running without jostling the stretcher, they raced back to camp, leaving Naruto amidst the wreckage.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

**Terrible things happened here kit.**

_Yeah, but what? _

_We'll never know._

**Oh, I think we might.**

_What?! How?!_

**That child. She was one of them.**

_One of what?!?! Tell me dammit!_

**She was one of that snake bastards experiments.**

**Didn't you see what she was wearing? **

**Ripped and burned, with a raggedy number pinned on the back? **

**That evil little . . . thank god he's dead.**

_You mean . . . that little kid-_

**Was probably tested and abused beyond belief.**

**It's a miracle she's alive. **

**I wonder if she even knows her own name.**

**Or if she calls herself what **_**he **_**probably called her.**

_What would that be?_

**The number that was tacked onto her back.**

**Experiment #4007412**


End file.
